User interfaces such as touchscreens have become commonplace since the emergence of the electronic touch interface. Touchscreens have become familiar in retail settings, on point of sale systems, on smart phones, on automated teller machines (ATMs), and on personal digital assistants (PDAs). The popularity of smart phones, PDAs, and other types of handheld electronic device has resulted in an increased demand for touchscreens.